<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I love you - It's that simple (and hard) by Bronzeflower</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29188011">I love you - It's that simple (and hard)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bronzeflower/pseuds/Bronzeflower'>Bronzeflower</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kings of Sorts (Webcomic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Feelings, Fluff, M/M, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:08:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>229</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29188011</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bronzeflower/pseuds/Bronzeflower</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The thoughts between hearing "I love you" and saying it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bonic/Hana (Kings of Sorts)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I love you - It's that simple (and hard)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi. hope u enjoy</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I love you,” Hana said like it was easy. Like it was nothing. Like it was a fact of life. Like the sky was blue or the heat of his hands was warm.</p><p>	And his hands were warm. Not as warm as Bonic’s, of course, but warm enough for Bonic to feel the heat of them when they held hands like they were doing now.</p><p>	Bonic liked Hana’s hands. He liked watching them as they tinkered away on some technology that Bonic could never quite understand.</p><p>	Hana was smart. Bonic liked that about him. He was...smart in a way where his first instinct was to think rather than act. The complete opposite of Bonic, who tended to feel and feel and <i>feel</i> without any restraint. Without any regard for what was the <i>right</i> thing to do.</p><p>	Hana was composed compared to him. Hana was...moral. He cared, and he cared in a way that was purposeful. Almost careful. Not like Bonic, whose caring was messy at best.</p><p>	But Bonic’s feelings were <i>loud</i>. They drummed in his chest, unignorable as the beat of his heart crashed against his ribcage, as the heat within his stomach roared over even the most rational thought.</p><p>	There was a time when Bonic thought he couldn’t feel. He knew different now.</p><p>	Bonic felt like crying.</p><p>	But he didn’t.</p><p>	Instead, he responded.</p><p>	“I love you.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>u ever get emotional over opposites-attract pairings and specifically the motifs associated with them that could've easily been associated with one of them but is actually associated with the other, creating an even deeper connection? yeah</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>